


I'm just a writer

by Dakarima



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Nothing Much to Do, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hot, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, Licking, Relationship(s), Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: I moved to a country I had never been to before - alone. I moved because of desperation for a new start and an escape. This was also how I ended up meeting Tom, and go from being just a regular everyday woman to someone everyone recognised.(AU - Tom Hardy is not in a relationship and has no kids)
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of abuse and some strong language.

You know what’s worse than moving to a country you’ve never been to before? Moving to a country you’ve never been to before – alone.

I was on the verge of breaking down. Losing hope in myself and my own skills. I was a dreamer, and my dreams were unachievable from where I was. One day, I said fuck it, downloaded a job app on my phone and scrolled through anything – and I mean anything. I was desperate to find something to fill my days with. My anxiety was slowly killing me and it didn’t help that I was living with an abusive boyfriend. I had to get away.

As I scrolled endlessly through the app, trying to pick out jobs that might be achievable for someone without a degree, except for the general high school stuff, I saw a highlighted ad on one of the pages; _freelance copywriter_. I rose an eyebrow to it, but curiosity got the better of me and I clicked the ad. I loved writing and it was one of my passions growing up, so trying out for this job was an option. I filled in the form and sent my CV. I continued to scroll through the app and applying for anything that could be within my reach.

Two weeks passed and I got an email. It was from the firm hiring for the _freelance copywriter_ job. I remember my heart beating against my chest, prepared for the worst. They wanted an interview. I couldn’t believe it; they actually wanted an interview after reading my not so impressive CV. As hurriedly and professionally as I could, I replied to their email, saying I would love to have that interview. Seven emails, three phone calls and one interview later and I got the job. What I didn’t realise until I was offered the job, was that I had to move from little Scandinavia to big USA.

Fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of sex.  
> It's a slow start, I know. But I wanna build this up, alright. I will keep my chapter short and sweet, until we of course get to the goooooood bits ;)

Two months later and I found myself in a bustling city. The firm – Hopper Media – helped me find an apartment that allowed cats, as I would never leave my little Mozart in the hands of my now ex-boyfriend.

Mozart was a regular orange striped house cat that I loved to bits. I had adopted him from a shelter and he was just a little kitten when I got him. Now he was a young gentleman who loved to stay inside, be lazy and snack on my old plants.

The apartment itself was on the third floor of a red brick building. I had the fire escape right outside my window in the small but high apartment. It was much like an old studio apartment, but I was happy I didn’t have to share it with anyone except Mozart.

It was lightly furnished, but I made sure to invest in a new bed, which basically ended up being a framed bed without legs straight on the floor. I didn’t mind of course, it fit my style and the mattress was comfortable. I also made use of one of my moving boxes as a temporary night table. I would have to invest in that another time.

The white tiles gave the bathroom some space, or as I liked to call it, illusion of space. The bathtub however was small, and I mean so short that I couldn’t stretch out my legs in it. I would probably only use it for showering, but the thought of lying down in a warm bubble bath was too irresistible to never be done, even if I had to wrap myself as a pretzel to fit myself in it.

The kitchen was somewhat newly renovated and they had installed an induction hob as well as a dishwasher. They had even managed to cram in a washing machine in the kitchen, which I was thankful for. I had never used a laundromat before and would probably be too shy to ask anyone how it worked.

I invested in a lot of pillows and blankets when moving in. I stuffed most of them in the windowsill, as I always wanted to sit there like in the movies, watching over the people down below. I was a night owl and to imagine myself sitting in the windowsill with a cup of tea and my laptop writing was too welcoming. I couldn’t wait for a rainy day to hit, to use it as a perfect excuse to stay inside and enjoy my own company – with Mozart of course.

~

My first four months in the new job flew by fast. I quickly adapted to the work and managed to design several ads for several companies. Both me and Mozart got accustomed to our new lives and how things worked in this city.

I had also found my favourite local café, just one block from where I lived. It was small and cosy, and they also served the best hot chocolate with whipped cream I had ever tasted. I made it a ritual of mine to pop by ever Friday evening and the workers there had already gotten to know me. They would sit by my table when there were no customers around and talk about life. I tried to soak in as much information I could and even grew a bond with Lilly; one of the workers.

Lilly for me was a bad ass. She was covered in tattoos, gold ring in her nose, coloured hair and skinned on one side. She was also the one to introduce me to a lot of new music I had never listened to, but that I found a lot of enjoyment for. I had also invited her to my apartment where we cooked food together and watched movies. I was glad to call her my friend and she loved Mozart. She invited me to small gigs at the local cafe where I even at one point found myself on stage singing – and people loved it. The owner had reached out to me and offered me a Sunday job to come and sing. Of course I said yes. Singing was after all one of my other passions that I had been doing since I was a kid.

I had also taken time to get to know the neighbours, I had one on either side – Michael; a young man working as a personal trainer and fitness coach at the gym nearby who loved to cook and listen to jazz, and the couple Caroline and Jeremy; Caroline was working at a clothing-retail shop down the street and Jeremy was working as a garbage man. Both loved art, swing dancing and late-night sex. Loud sex. I’m talking almost feeling the brick walls vibrate. And yes, I had only met Caroline and learnt Jeremy’s name through Caroline’s moaning. Awkward. Especially the first time I met Jeremy in the hallway and I just blurted out his name. He was both confused, embarrassed and shocked when he realised how I had learnt his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of abuse. Somewhat strong language.  
> Rainy day. Full cafe. One question. "Sorry, is this seat taken?"
> 
> You know what's coming!

It was a grey and rainy this Sunday evening. I had ventured out to the usual café where Lilly served me my regular hot chocolate. It was already half full in the café when I first arrived but managed to snag myself a corner table. It didn’t take long until the café was full of people seeking shelter from the heavy downpour. I had taken my laptop with me before I left my apartment and had decided to get some time into my own personal projects.

The atmosphere was calm and a light jazz was playing in the background, beneath the relaxed groups of chatting people. I was deep into my own thoughts when a black mass appeared in the corner of my eye. It took me an embarrassingly long time to realise it was an actual person next to me, trying to grab my attention.

I flinched when a big hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up at the man standing next to me, almost drenched in water. His tailored and rugged beard and brown side parted hair was dripping down his scruffy face. He had clearly run through the rain for a while. His blue green eyes met mine as I rose my eyebrows.

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” The man asked, his voice raspy as he scanned my surprised face. My lips slightly parted as I tried to figure out how to speak. My mind was still stuck in writing mode, and even though thousands of words went through my mind, I had no idea how to reply to this simple question. His bushy eyebrows rose as his full lips curled into a smile. I had never seen so full lips on a man before, and it made my stomach turn. “You alright?” He added as he leaned a bit forward. For a moment I hoped he would lean into a kiss, as I had a strange urge to know what his lips tasted like.

I took a sharp inhale and held my breath for a short second before finally breathing out; “No, please.” My eyes followed him as he pulled off his jacket, hung it on the chair and sat down. I pulled my laptop closer to me to give him space for his coffee cup.

He wrapped his rough fingers around the cup. I couldn’t help but take in as much details as possible of this stranger, as it gave me inspiration for my writing. He had an intimidating aura around him, but the softness in his eyes and the corners of his lips told another story. It wasn’t until our eyes met again I found myself actually staring at him. I darted my eyes down and stared at my own fiddling fingers.

He let out a puff of laughter. It made my heart leap as he held out his hand towards me. “I’m Tom.” He introduced himself and for a moment I had no idea how to act. I grabbed his hand and gently shook it. He was warm, or perhaps it was the coffee? He kept a grip on my hand as one of his eyebrows rose. “Do you have a name?” He asked with a chuckle.

I felt my whole body heat up and a shade of pink rose up to my cheeks. I snapped myself into reality as I shook my head. “I mean yes, I’m Luna.” I answered hurriedly. He let go of my hand and I retrieved it so fast one would think that touching him burnt me. I darted my eyes down again and bit my lower lip. _Idiot,_ I thought to myself.

We both went quiet as he took a sip of his coffee. I hunched over my laptop as I tried desperately to hide behind the screen as I tapped away on the keys. My clumsy words played on repeat in my head as embarrassment washed over me.

“What is it about?” The rough male voice tickled my eardrums as he peeked over the top of my screen. I looked up at him and leaned back. “Your writing.” He added and gestured towards my laptop.

I looked at the word filled document on the screen and tried to wrap my head around what I was actually writing about. I had never given my story writing a synopsis and had no idea how to even describe it with few words. “Uhm… well…” I began mumbling to myself before I realised he had no idea what I was talking about. “I have no idea how to make this as short as possible without drowning you in endless explanations about it.” I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Give it a try.” His smile made we want to giggle like a little girl. I felt like an idiot, especially when I was a grown ass woman who lived by myself. The only thing more depressing than my behaviour was my sex life. In that moment I chose to even blame that for my behaviour. To receive this kind of attention from a man, or even any kind of attention, was overwhelming considering I didn’t have sex with my ex the last year and a half we were together.

As I made my attempt of explaining whatever it was I was writing about, he genuinely showed interest. Or perhaps he was as confused as a chameleon in a bag of Skittles, I really couldn’t tell the difference. Not once did he interrupt me as I talked and gestured with my whole body and the more I spoke, the less I thought of actually talking to this handsome man and instead dove into the sea of lore in my writing. The more I spoke, the wider the grin grew on his face. When I finally had managed to tell him everything I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. _I really need to write a short summary of this thing if I’m to ever pitch it to anyone,_ I thought as I took a sip from my lukewarm chocolate drink.

“Wow.” He breathed out as he scanned me. He was obviously processing the whole show of my telling. He finally leaned forward in his chair; his hands wrapped around his cup. “That was quite the story.”

“Thank you.” I replied and closed my laptop. My eyes were caught by the veins popping up from his arms. Sometime during my rambling, he had rolled up his sleeves and I felt my stomach do a flip. I felt like such an idiot I wanted to duck down underneath the table. _Why couldn’t I just behave normally in front of this man? He must think I am mad._ “So…” I began, forcing my eyes away from his arms.

“I am sorry to ask, but I couldn’t help but notice your unique dialect. May I ask where you’re from?” He shot in as he took another sip from his coffee.

My eyes scanned the room and it was less crowded than earlier. The whispering voices had slightly died down since I first sat down at the table. “Where I am from?” I repeated. He nodded and grinned. _God, those fucking lips._ “Norway.” I said shortly. “You ever been there?”

“No.”

“Don’t, it’s as expensive as healthcare in the US.”

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. _I guess I can be funny, or perhaps it was a pity laugh? No, it was definitely funny,_ I smiled to myself _._ The conversation between us led on and I slowly eased into a comfortable state where I didn’t feel like a tomato talking to him. He seemed genuinely interested in all the ideas in my head and I even managed to make him laugh again. Of course I tried to ask questions back, but I’m terrible at keeping a conversation going, but he seemed to take the lead. In the end, we spent at least an hour talking about everything until our pleasant conversation was interrupted by his phone ringing. He excused himself and stepped away to take it.

I took this moment to check up on myself. My stomach was brimming with butterflies and it was a feeling I had only felt once before. Of course, _that_ relationship ended in some bruises and me moving here, but perhaps it would be different this time. Not that I thought in a million years this man would be interested in me, but the thought was entertaining. During our conversation, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had seen this man before. I never managed to pin him, but I knew deep down that he was somehow familiar to me.

Tom returned to the table and picked up his empty cup. “I’m truly sorry, Luna, but I have to go.” He explained and I felt my stomach sink to the bottom of the sea. “It was a pleasure to spend some time with you and talk with you. I recommend you try and pitch your idea to some producers. I know it will be a hit.” He added. I felt the disappointment wash over me as I stood up to say goodbye to him.

He leaned forward and wrapped one arm around me. His beard scratched my cheek as he hugged me tightly. The scent from his perfume made my legs tremble and I swore I blacked out for a moment. _Oh god._

“It was nice talking to you Tom. And thank you for listening to my rambling.” I chuckled and tried to hide the never-ending disappointment that kept crashing over me. He let go of me and the heat from his body left me and I felt a shiver down my spine.

“I recommend you try BBC; I know they would be interested in your story.” He winked and I swore my legs would buckle right under me. “Take care, love.” He smiled widely before he turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. As he opened the door and embraced himself for the rain, he looked over his shoulder and gave me one last smile.

My eyes followed him until I could no longer see him. I sat down again and felt dizzy from holding my breath. His perfume was still lingering in my nostrils and my stomach wouldn’t stop doing flips. _Oh fucking god, I’m in love with a man I will never see again,_ I thought to myself. I leaned my elbows on the table and hid my face in my hands. _I’m so fucking pathetic._ As my eyes were closed and I could feel the back of my neck turn red and warm, I kept seeing his blue green eyes, looking back at me. “I really need a bath.” I whispered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret, it's not the last time they will meet. It just doesn't seem right that Tom would give her his number in this little meet up or anything like that. I have it all planned out, just bare with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I just want to let you know that it will be a little bit of time until we see Tom again, but I promise you, as soon as we get back to Tom, there will be a lot of Tom. I don't want to skip toooooo much, so I am filling in some cute moments in between for Luna, so you can somewhat follow her life. I have already thought ahead and I have a feeling this story might turn into some drama or whatever, but it will be good!

Another restless night. I couldn’t get the face of Tom out of my head or out of my dreams. It was a pleasant haunting I preferred not to let go of but being sleep deprived had its costs.

I laid in my bed with the cover halfway up my body and one leg sticking out. Mozart was lying on the pillow next to me, curled up in a small ball. I could faintly hear his hushed purrs as I scratched his head. A light rain drizzled outside and a blur of light crossed my room as a car drove by.

I checked my phone to see it read 02.36 AM. I let out a deep sigh as my eyes rested on the raindrops running down my window. It had almost turned into a habit of not getting enough sleep and my body was on borrowed power. I couldn’t drink coffee for the life of me, so I had to turn to tea to keep me awake during the day.

The only good thing to come out of my poor sleep schedule was more work for the firm and for my personal projects. I had worked so much overtime and taken on so much work that my boss – Daniel – almost forced me to take some vacation. Of course I did and I was glad I took some time off, as I got to explore more of the city and get some inspiration by visiting a couple of museums and art exhibitions. I had come back stronger than ever and received a bigger project from Daniel to work on, but the vacation didn’t cure my sleepless nights. I would toss and turn thinking of Tom, and whenever I got some sleep, I would always dream of him. I honestly didn’t mind it, but I had noticed that it took me longer to think or react, which was a bad sign.

Lilly had taken me to a doctor last week to get me checked up. Nothing much came out of it, I only ended up with a prescription for some sleeping medication. I took it the first night and ended up sleeping the whole next day. I remember Lilly franticly calling me, as I hadn’t turned up for my usual hot chocolate visit at the café. I decided to be careful with them after that.

I got out of bed and adjusted my pyjama shorts and t-shirt. I walked over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. The whole room was lit up by the streetlights outside. I should invest in some new curtains. I leaned on the countertop as I waited for my water to heat up. Mozart jumped up with a short meow and rubbed himself against my arm. “Sorry, buddy. No treats this time.” I chuckled and scratched under his chin. He let out another meow and I rolled my eyes. “Fine.” I drew out the word as I opened his food cabinet. I pulled out the treat bag and he frantically meowed at me. I walked over to the counter again and held a treat between my fingers. He wrapped his paws gently around my hand and ate the treat. “Good boy.” I kissed the top of his head and put down the bag.

I could hear the water boil inside the kettle. I turned the hob off and poured the water into a mug. I glanced through my box of tea and picked out a bag that read, strawberry and cucumber. I dropped it into the cup and put some sugar in the tea. The sweet smell filled my nostrils. I picked the mug up and walked over to the windowsill and sat down.

The street was empty, but I could see a few windows with lights in them. _Guess I’m not the only one who can’t sleep_ , I thought to myself as I blew on the hot tea water. Mozart jumped into my lap and bundled down. I stroked his body as he purred his soul out. Only one thing missing; sitting between Tom’s legs, resting my back on his chest and his rough fingers stroking gently against my arm. _Don’t think about him, dammit!_

I shook my head as I let out a giggle. I was dreaming like a teenager in love for the first time, which was highly unusual of me to do. Usually my dreaming was about heroes and heroines, evil against good, magic and sword fighting, not some fairy tale love drama where I end up with the perfect man.

I leaned my head against the window and looked outside. The chill from the glass grew goose bumps on my arms and legs. It felt nice to feel the cold against my temple. “Am I hopeless, Mozart?” I asked and glanced down on the purring furball. “Yeah, I know.” I responded to myself and drew my eyes to one of the lit windows. I saw shadows moving around inside the apartment, but never an actual person. I continued to move my gaze to each lit up window.

My eyes froze on the fourth floor across the street. A person who also sat in the windowsill. It was a man sitting alone with a book between his hands. He was reading intently as I watched him. He suddenly looked up, as if he could feel my eyes on me and met my eyes. He smiled widely and waved at me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I waved slowly back. I could feel my heart beat a little faster from the sudden attention I had brought upon myself.

The man stood up and left the window. I saw his shadow cross the room and then disappear. A few minutes later he came back with a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper it was written – **hi**. I let out a giggle. I lifted Mozart to the side and went over to my bed and picked up my laptop. I opened a new word document and made the script as big as I could. I went back to the windowsill and turned the screen towards him – **hi**.

The man turned the paper and begun to scribble some more. **Can’t sleep?**

**No, you too?**

**No. I’m Mark.**

**Hi Mark, I’m Luna.**

**Coffee?**

**Now?**

**24-hour café – down the block**

I bit my lower lip. Should I really venture out with a stranger, at this time of night? I didn’t have anything better to do. I might even make a new friend. **Downstairs in 10.**

He gave me a thumbs up and I felt my stomach do a flip. I rushed over to my closet and pulled on a pair of black tights, a white sweater and my trusty green raincoat. Mozart looked at me with a – are you serious – face. I agreed with him, I was a complete idiot for doing this, but hey, adventures awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, as I fill in the moments until we meet Tom again, he will be mentioned, because let's be honest, once you've seen Tom, you can't get him out of your head! I know I can't! *drool*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little meet up with Mark.

Mark stood waiting outside the entrance of my building with an umbrella. He had short and dark brown curly hair, partnered with a pair of brown eyes with hints of golden flakes. His warm smile made me almost forget about the rain as I approached him. He stretched out his hand and I gently shook it. “Nice to meet you, Luna.” He began. His hand was warm and soft by the touch. “The café is down this street.” He gestured towards down the road.

“Let’s go then.” I smiled and we made our way down the road. We walked close to each other to seek shelter under the umbrella. There were no one else walking down the road and not a car in sight. As we made our way down, a warm light emitted from the other side of the road. A wooden sign with the words; Midnight Coffee, were painted on.

Mark opened the glass door and let me through first. There were a few people sitting around, drinking coffee and reading a book or a paper. It had an old English style to it with dark red and brown tones, leather wingback chairs, wooden tables, a fake fireplace at the end of the room and a warm and low light. The smell of freshly ground coffee mixed with fruity tea seeped through my nostrils as we walked up to the barista. It was completely silent in the café, except for a distance chime of the spoon stirring in a cup and the sound of fire crackling.

The barista only greeted us with a smile. On the wall behind her was a small selection of coffee and tea. We made our orders quietly in order to not disturb anyone and sat down by one of the tables.

“It’s so quiet and nice in here.” I remarked and glanced around in the room. “I’ve never been here before.”

“This is my go-to place whenever I can’t sleep. Not a lot of people know it’s a 24-hour open café. It’s like my own little hideout at night.” He smiled and leaned back in his chair. “So, what kept you up tonight?”

I looked over at him. I knew I couldn’t tell him a handsome stranger kept me up, so I decided to go with a half truth instead. “Work. I have a lot of responsibility with one of the projects and it just keeps me up.” I rubbed the back of my neck as I felt a sting of guilt for lying. “What about you?” I asked and leaned forward on my elbows.

“Just regular insomnia. Been seeing a therapist about it, but they don’t know the cause, so they just prescribed pills for me.” He chuckled.

“Isn’t that the solution for everything these days?” I laughed.

“Indeed.”

The barista came over with our coffee and tea and silently placed it on the table. I reached forward to take a sip. _Fuck! Too hot!_ I felt the sting linger on the tip of my tongue. I never learned from previous mistakes, how old would I be until I finally learned that tea is hot and should cool down before consumed.

“What do you work as?” He asked.

I ribbed the tip of my tongue against my palate. It helped some to linger the pain, but deep down I wished I had something cold. “I’m a freelance copywriter for Hopper Media. It’s a good job, but I think I am seeking something else in life.” I answered and kept my hands wrapped around the warm cup of tea. It was a nice contrast to the chilly rain outside. “What do you work as?”

“I’m a surgeon. More specifically a Cardiothoracic surgeon.” He replied. My eyebrows shot up before tying themselves together. He let out a chuckle as he saw my face expression change. “It means I specialize in surgical procedures of the heart, lungs and other organs in the chest.” He explained and I nodded in understanding. It sounded impressive that he was a surgeon. I had never been to the hospital to get any kind of operation, as I was a careful woman. I hadn’t even broken a single bone in my life, I considered it a small achievement. “I managed to get a week off, but still on calling duty. So if I get a call, I gotta go.”

“Do you enjoy it?” I asked. I myself had no trouble with blood but thinking of opening up a person and see the insides gave me chills. I had great respect for anyone working on bodies in general.

“Yes I do. It’s an interesting job, I feel you learn something new each day and I get to truly put my skills to the test every day. I have great colleagues as well.” He answered honestly. “And it pays well.” He cackled out and a stranger hushed at him. He sucked in his lips while trying to keep back a grin. He leaned forward and took a sip from his coffee. “You said you wanted something else in life. You’re not happy where you are?”

I gently bit my lower lip as my eyes glanced at my tea. “Well, I like where I am now, it’s much better than where I used to be. But I feel that copywriting isn’t really my thing. I want to write and act. I want to contribute to this world and leave a piece of me that people can remember for ages.” I admitted and fiddled with my own fingers. “I am contempt, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I feel like I could offer the world something else.”

“You know, Luna, life isn’t about leaving the biggest mark on this world, it’s about leaving a small piece of yourself, no matter how small it is. If you can change only one life, even if that is your own, then that – for me at least – is more than enough of a mark.” He grinned at me with his chocolate eyes. I felt my stomach do a small flip as I felt his words hit my heart.

He was right in some way, but a part of me was greedy and if I could leave behind a mark to reach more people, then I would definitely go for it. “Seems easy to say for a man who changes and saves lives every day.” The words came out harsher than I wanted them to. I covered my mouth with one hand as my eyes widened out. “That didn’t sound right, I am sorry.”

He just chuckled and leaned forward in his seat. “No, you’re right.” He scanned my face with a wide smile. “I appreciate your honesty.”

We continued to talk for another while. Enjoying each other’s company as we drank our beverages and talked about everything we could. I learned that Mark liked to dance tango, play guitar and to cook. As a child he wanted to become a firefighter but followed his father’s footsteps and became a surgeon instead. He used to be bullied for his looks and brains as a child and for the fact that he was mostly home-schooled. His pet peeve was loud chewing, line cutters and slow walkers, (which I of course agreed with, because slow walkers were the worst). At the end of our conversation, we realised we had been going on for about two hours talking non-stop. The thing that brought our attention to the time was my wide yawn mid-sentence.

“Perhaps we should get going. You seem a bit heavy-eyed.” He chuckled and stood up from his chair. I nodded in agreement and we made our way out of the café. The rain had calmed down to a slight drizzle.

We made our way to outside my apartment building. Without thinking I leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged me back in a warm embrace and I couldn’t help but smile. “I had a great time getting to know you, Luna. I hope we can meet up another time.” He said and we let go of each other.

I took a step back to give ourselves some breathing room. “I would like that, Mark. I had a lot of fun. Much better than tossing in bed.” I laughed.

“Agreed.” He remarked. “You have my number, so give me a text when you want to meet up and I’ll see where I can squeeze in some time.” He smiled.

I smiled back at him before entering the building. I looked over my shoulder and saw he waved at me as I was about to walk up the stairs. I waved back before walking up to my apartment.

I entered my apartment and locked the door behind me. Mozart was lying in the windowsill sleeping. I walked over to him and stroked his body. He let out a meow followed by purring. I slid out of my clothes and crashed down into bed. Mozart followed pursuit and lay down on the second pillow. The thought of Mark made me smile, as I thought back on our conversation and how open he had been.

My eyes suddenly popped open and widened out. _Oh god… another man to dream about. Fuck me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a little slow and no Tom. I am sorry! I promise we'll get to him, and as I have said before, once we get to Tom, there will be A LOT of Tom. Trust me, it will be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading, I truly appreciate it! I can't wait to get to the good stuff, I know I am as excited as you are!

With sleepless nights came a lot of writing. I finished writing three series, under a year and managed to climb up to become a marketing communications executive. I was thrilled to bits when Daniel called me and offered me the job. I was jumping up and down in the middle of a bookstore when I finished the call. The strange looks I received was easily ignored by my achievement. Mark had taken some time to celebrate with me by going out for dinner.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, I’m dating Mark. We begun dating two months after we first met up and it has been going well so far. We still lived in in our own apartments as I wasn’t ready to move in with him. Mozart also liked him, but I couldn’t help but notice the sting of sorrow when I told Lilly about it. She seemed almost disappointed and when I asked her about it, she said I had her full support. They had only met two times and both times were quite awkward. They simply didn’t connect and I wasn’t the one to force a friendship.

There was one thing I couldn’t be honest about to Mark; I still thought about Tom. His gleaming eyes reflecting the warm light in the café. His warm and surprisingly soft skin, considering how rough his hands looked. His rugged face with trimmed beard and full tempting lips. And his laughter, oh fucking god his laughter was so intoxicating I swear I could live on it. And speaking of intoxicating, his perfect mix of sweet and spicy scent made my legs tremble. I dreamt more about Tom than I did of Mark. Whenever me and Mark had sex – and don’t you dare fucking tell him – I thought about Tom. I had tried desperately to think about Mark or anything else, but Tom always glinted in the back of my mind and sprung forth like a tiger pouncing its prey. This pounce always made me reach my climax and tumble over the edge, forcing Mark’s name from my lips as my mind screamed Tom. It was embarrassing, but I could never tell Mark. Ever.

I had sold three of my series to different networks, trying to get some experience under my belt. I didn’t realise how hard it was to pitch my stories until I actually had to do it. There was one thing to write it on paper, it was a whole other thing to present it to the producers. But somehow I convinced them and they bought my work. With all of this, I managed to get some contacts in the writer’s community. I came in contact with a lot of different people, including Hadi Nicholas Deeb – most known for the TV-series See and How to get Away with Murder. I loved his work and I had found myself often chatting with him or having calls with him whenever I had a writer’s block. He also helped me to get my next two series on the road. They were both bigger projects, and I found my hands full with both my marketing work for Hopper Media, two new writing projects as well as extra writing for two of my series I had sold, as they became popular and the network wanted more.

After spending months trying to keep up with the work, I ended up falling over my own feet and the verge of giving up creeped ever closer. That was until I got a surprise visit from Hadi. I served him some tea and we sat down by my dining table that late afternoon.

I had my hands wrapped around the warm cup of tea and watched the steam rise from it. “I don’t know what to do, Hadi. I feel like throwing up and lie down and die.” I admitted feeling my stomach knot together. I had begun to lose interest in writing and the only thing keeping me going was my contract with the networks. I had signed to give one more season of each series, which I was struggling to do.

Hadi reached a hand forward and motioned his fingers to make me take it. I moved one of my hands and placed it in his open palm. He gently squeezed it. “Luna, I know there is a lot right now, you can barely keep your head above water. I have been there myself. I almost drowned, but you know who saved me?”

I looked up at him with curious eyes. I couldn’t imagine how I was going to get out of this alive. “Who?” I asked.

“Steven Knight.” He answered. “Steven Knight saved me from drowning. He is a great man and an even greater writer. I have already spoken about you and your talent to him, and I can tell you he is interested in getting to know you. I know he is only working on Rio as well as Rogue Heroes, and he has expressed interest in your work.”

“My work?”

“Yes, I might have told him about your Norse writing.” He rubbed the back of his neck as the soft colour of pink flushed his cheeks. I tightened my lips and furrowed my brows. I didn’t appreciate it, I must be honest, but I admired Steven Knight and his work. He was a great writer and if he found interest in my work, I knew I was doing something right.

I softened my expression and let out a short sigh. “So, what did he say?” I asked curiously.

He let go of my hand and took a sip of his tea. His visible Adam’s apple moving as he gulped it down. I lifted my cup and took a sip as well. “He wants to produce it.”

I almost choked on my tea as he finished his sentence. I started to cough and wheeze as I tried to get the tea out of my windpipe. Hadi was about to spring up and help me when I waved my hand to make him sit. I gasped in air as I finally calmed down. I looked at him with wide eyes. “Produce it?” I blurted out, finally composing myself from the sudden surprise. I cleared my throat some more as I shifted in my chair.

Hadi nodded with excitement. “I told him I would have a chat with you about it. I thought since you had a lot going on now, I wanted to give you some great news that might help you keep writing. I know if Steven produces your series, there will be a big leap in your carrier. He told me he wants to make a deal with you and Scott Free London and try to air it through BBC.” He explained and motioned his hands around. My eyebrows rose with each sentence and could feel the thrill bubble within me. My fingers begun to itch as new inspiration swam through my head. “He wants to talk with you as soon as you have finished your two other projects with the networks. He doesn’t want to put more pressure on you.” I felt my breath slightly quicken as I imagined how great this would turn out.

“I have no words, Hadi. This is amazing.” I breathed out, clutching the cup between my hands. “I have to get to writing. I need to finish up my stuff.” I hurriedly said and could feel my legs go restless. I could barely keep track of all the thoughts in my head.

Hadi grinned widely. “I’ll text you his number, he already has yours. I’ll tell him you’ll get in touch with him as soon as you’re done.” Hadi got up from his chair and carried his empty teacup to the sink. I got up and followed him to the door. He turned towards me and hugged me tightly. “I am here for you, Luna. I know you’ll be one of the new great writers, just keep your head above water for just a little longer, and it’s not long until SS Steven Knight arrives to pick you up.” He winked followed by a chuckle.

“Thank you, Hadi. I don’t know if I would have made it through all this without you.” I exclaimed. “I am grateful to have you as my friend.”

He gave me one last smile before leaving my apartment. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my window where Mozart was sleeping peacefully. I knelt down on the floor and stuffed my face against his fur. I planted several kissed on him before leaving a final kiss on his forehead. “Did you hear that Mozart, I’m gonna be rescued soon.” I whispered with a smile creeping up on my lips. Mozart let out a meow before closing his eyes again. “I know you’re happy for me.” I stroked his fur as I felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

I looked out the window down on the street below. It was bustling with people and cars passing by. My eyes shifted focus and ended up on my own reflection. _You can do it. Let’s get cracking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know we are closing in on the good stuff. Just a little more and we are gonna be swimming in Tom Hardy!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh boy… where do I even begin? It’s been almost two years since Hadi came to give me the mind-blowing news and I ended up choking on my tea. I really don’t want to rush this, but I don’t want to prolong anything either, as right now, I am sipping tea in a rented apartment in London, preparing myself for my new series – that I wrote of course – Northern Whispers.

Okay, I’ll try to summarise it as neatly as possible without you feeling like you’re missing anything, so please bare with me.

After Hadi had left that day, I felt restless. My mind was racing as I was craving to get back to writing, a feeling I hadn’t felt in a while. I ended up spending my next few weeks, writing the two seasons for the different networks. It took me about eight weekends to get through it until they accepted it. They tried to get me on a third season contract, but I noped harder than the time I found out what a goblin shark was. Let me just tell you, don’t google it, because that shit will give you nightmares.

After selling my two new seasons I contacted Steven immediately. We hit it off pretty well and he expressed great interest in my work. He also told me he had seen my other work in action and liked my writing. With this, we agreed to make Northern Whisper the new BBC hit. With this came more preparation I could imagine. I was offered to be a co-producer, which I of course accepted, as it was my writing and Steven wanted my assistance in making it a reality. He also believed it would be smart to have the source of the content nearby in case he ran into some difficulties on the way. I told Steven I had never taken on such a role, but he assured me that he would take care of everything. All I had to do, was to show up for the production and be available. After agreeing on our roles, he would pitch the work to Scott Free London to ask for this project to become a reality. While he waited for the support, I was to finish season one of Norther Whispers. I can’t begin to tell you how excited I was. It was a dream come true.

As months passed by and I was consumed by writing, I also grew closer with Mark. He actually ended up spending more time at my place, which meant I finally had to invest in night tables. He ended up doing most of the cooking, as I was whirling between work and writing. He gave me his full support, and we had agreed to have two days a week where it was just him and me spending time together. I have to admit, I had truly fallen in love with him, but a part of me didn’t know if it was because I liked the comfort of just having someone care for me, or if it was actually something I needed and wanted. Do you know what I mean? I struggled to see the fine line between the two distinctions and never really got to sit down and feel it, as days flew by so quickly I had forgotten what had happened the last day. Sometimes I didn’t even remember what I had for dinner the day before.

It took me a couple of months to finish the first season. I know, way too long, but it was hard when you were also torn towards your full-time job and boyfriend. Boyfriend, what a strange word to say. Isn’t there another word for it? Except for lover or sweetheart, I feel that becomes too personal, and as I mentioned earlier, I wasn’t sure if the love was true within me or not. And uh… well, you know the part about Tom, cough… Anyhow, when I finished the first season I spoke with Steven, he loved it and he told me everything was ready to start and that production would begin in five months, as that’s when schedules were open for all parties involved. I couldn’t believe that in five months, I would be a part of making my writing come to life.

Four months till production started. I was looking at some apartments in London, which I can already tell you is not the cheapest. Again, Hopper Media came to the rescue and got in touch with some contacts in London to help me out. I got my hands on a small studio apartment, in the middle of London, I could rent for a month while we did the final preparations for the show. It was also then I had to tell Mark about me leaving for a couple of months.

He didn’t take it the way I thought he would. I thought he would be over ecstatic with me regarding the news, but instead he started to question me. He was wondering for how long I would be away, was it possible for him to come with me and stay with me. He even suggested we could just move to London together. I did appreciate the kind thought, but at that moment I wasn’t interested in moving again. My home was in US, not UK. As I tried to answer his questions as well as I could, we agreed that we would have a check up twice a day to make sure everything was well with one another. I found it a bit excessive, but if it eased his mind, then I would go along with it. I wanted to bring Mozart with me, but knew that would only be a hassle, so I spoke with Lilly and she would take care of him while I was gone.

Two months till production and one month till I flew to London to meet Steven and prepare the last bits. I got a call from Steven that made me choke on my own spit. Yes, pathetic I know. Darwin’s law is coming to get me. They were struggling to find someone to fit the lead role. I almost panicked, was this small hinder going to stop the whole process? Were my dreams going to shatter, because we couldn’t find someone to take on the lead role? I panicked and asked him what we should do. The problem wasn’t a lack of people trying for the role, it was the lack of talent and schedule conflicts. Fuck fuck fuck. I pranced back and forth in my apartment, almost tripping over Mozart as he ran between my legs. That’s when Steven came with a suggestion that made me almost faint.

“Me?” I blurted out in shock. My eyes were darting hurriedly around the room, terrified to hear Steven’s response.

“Well, yes. You’ve told me you’ve had some experience with acting before and you know the character the best. You’re available during filming and you know Norwegian.” He explained through the phone.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute. “Yes, in high school I did acting. I haven’t done it for years. I just studied it partly, it wasn’t my main subject.” I sat down in the windowsill and nibbled on my thumb. “I can’t act for shit.” I exclaimed. I bit my own tongue as the wise words of Steven Rogers popped into mind – language!

“I know it sounds terrifying Luna, but I know you’ll do great. You said you wanted to really be a part of this project, well now is your chance to even be _in_ the project. If we don’t find anyone soon, we have to halt the production, and it has been prolonged long enough.” He said.

I bit my lower lip before letting out a sigh. “Fine.” I began. “Fine I’ll do it. But I don’t want to be blamed if this show runs straight to the ground.” I mentioned and sunk lower in my own state in the windowsill.

“That’s what I like to hear, Luna. I’ll get a contract sent to you. I can’t wait to meet you next month. This will be great!”

After this conversation, I was sent a new contract that not only covered my co-producer role, but also the fact that I was stupid enough to take on the lead fucking role. I had two months to become an actress on. I had to do my research. Fast.

So right now, I am currently sipping tea in my rented apartment in London with a heavy shadow that loomed over me, as tomorrow I would meet up with Steven and some more people to go over some notes for the show before we began filming in two weeks. I can tell you I was nervous for this, as I had only been able to look at videos and articles online on how to act. I also had gone through the first three episodes the last month, trying to perfect my every emotion. I was really not ready for this, but it was too late to back out now. As they say in showbiz – show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what is coming next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know this is what you have been waiting for. Oh sweet lord is this story about to take the slow, but steady path to you-know-what! Let's build this mother trucker up to heaven, baby!

My heart was slightly beating against my chest as I walked down the hallway to the room where I was to meet up with Steven and everyone else. I didn’t feel prepared for this at all, and a part of me thought back to high school when you were the next one to take the exam and present in front of your teacher. As it was the second official meeting with Steven, and the first meeting with everyone else who had a larger role in the series, I had made sure to not go for my usual slack style.

When I woke up this morning, I showered using some coconut body shower and strawberry shampoo. I opted for my black skin-tight jeans, a pair of white low converse and a burgundy split sleeve peplum. I had gone franticly shopping last week for these things, as most of my clothes consisted of hoodies, tights and sneakers. Most of it was also worn out, I wasn’t a big fan of shopping, but once I did, I made sure to get value for my money – shopping on sale. (If there was one thing I had learnt from my mother, it was to take advantage of a good old sale.) I had put my hair up in a thick ponytail and applied makeup on for the first time in two weeks. A bit of a tedious process, but definitely worth it in the end. I felt like a model in my prepped up, but relaxed style and it made my back a little straighter as I walked.

I stopped outside the room we were going to meet in. I could hear voices coming from inside and two of them were familiar. I knew one of them were Steven, but the second voice, I couldn’t place, only that I had heard it before.

My heart was pounding as I reached for the handle. _Just calm down, it’s just a meeting. This isn’t even the worst of it. You’re supposed to be acting, Luna, that’s much harder than walking into a room and have a conversation with people. You’ve done it before, no big deal._ I took a deep breath before I pushed down the handle and opened the door. As I took a step inside my whole body froze and eyes widened as my gaze was caught by a pair of blue-green eyes looking at me.

I couldn’t believe it, out of all the places and after such a long time, he was in this room. I felt like I wanted to pounce straight back and run down the hallway I came from. The man I had been dreaming of and driven me to climax multiple times in my dreams as well as during sex with my boyfriend, was sitting in this very room looking straight at me. I could feel my whole body heat up and a pink blush crept up to my cheeks as my lips slightly parted at the surprise. I didn’t think my heart was capable of beating any faster, but it did and it felt like it wanted to burst right through my chest and out of this building.

“Luna.” Tom exclaimed and shot his arms up in the air. His full lips turned into a wide grin as small creases formed by the corners of his eyes. I felt my knees struggling to keep me standing as I was left speechless. He still had his trimmed beard, but changed up his hairstyle to spiked and tapered. It was hurriedly styled with some hair wax, but he suited the half styled look on his hair and his laid-back clothing choice. A black t-shirt hugging his muscly arms and wide chest, a pair of black fitted joggers and white sneakers, styled with a couple of bracelets on one arm and a silver watch on the other.

“You know each other?” Steven asked with eyebrows high up. Tom turned to Steven, breaking our locked gaze and nodded.

“Yeah, Luna and I met at a café in US. She told me about her writing.” He turned his head towards me again and I once again wanted to rush out of the room. I found myself standing in the exact same spot as I did when I opened the door, with my hand still on the handle. _Perhaps it wasn’t too late to leave? No, shut up. You’re a grown up, fucking go over and take a god damn seat, coward._

I forcefully twisted my lips into a smile and nodded in agreement. “How great to know, then there is no need for introductions then. The rest will arrive shortly, why don’t you have a seat, Luna.” Steven rejoiced and clapped his hands together. I made my way over to the table and sat down opposite of Tom. With shaky hands I reached into my bag and pulled out the manuscript, as I had managed to notice, through my panicking mind, Steven and Tom both had theirs out in front of them.

I folded my hands together and placed them in my lap as my eyes were locked on the manuscript in front of me. my mind was rushing as I felt a slight tingle in my stomach. “What have you been up to since last time we met?” Tom asked and leaned forward in his chair. My mind blacked out and in an instant I had forgotten what I had been doing the past years. I didn’t know if I was more shocked by just seeing Tom again or if it was the fact that he still remembered me. Had he been thinking about me as well? No, that’s ridiculous, why would someone like him remember someone like me? I was a nobody and had been so my whole life. I was the kid in school that was just there, not a part of the lower or upper part of the hierarchy in school.

I forced my eyes up, terrified of meeting his gaze, my eyes brushed over his face and over at Steven. He was intently looking through his own notes, mumbling to himself under hushed whispers as his lips slightly moved with his breath.

“I uh…” My heart was still thumping hard and it beat harder as I moved my eyes over at Tom. His smile made my body heat up once again and I felt a quiver between my legs. _Oh sweet fucking lord…_ “I was promoted at my work.” I breathed out as I crossed one leg over the other. I discretely pressed them together to try and calm down my tingling. I seriously had to get over this man if I were to work with him, or else I would be a wet mess every fucking day.

Tom was about to open his mouth when the door to the room opened up and eight more people entered. One by one they all greeted us, going around the table shaking our hands. It wasn’t until the first person were going to introduce themselves to Tom, that I got goose bumps all over my body.

“Hello, I am Sam Fisher.” The man introduced himself as he shook Tom’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I am Tom Hardy.” His full name swept through his lips and hit my eardrum so softly it tickled. My mind raced as I finally realised who Tom actually were and it made me black out.

 _Tom Hardy? Tom… Hardy… I… wha-… what? WHAT?_ I choked on my own breath as I greeted the last person to enter the room. I leaned on the side of the table as I tried to sit down carefully. My eyes were locked at Tom as I breathed quietly through my mouth. _Of course, that’s why I felt I recognised you. Holy fucking shit, and I had no idea. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh god… so awkward._ I crumpled down in the chair, remembering how I acted when I first met Tom. _Oh no, he must think I am a complete idiot. Oh no oh no oh no._ As the thoughts buried deeper in my head I slid further down in the chair. I felt a piece of me die as red flushed my whole face. My eyes darted back and forth until I slapped myself mentally. _Okay, just calm down… just uh… just take a deep breath, sit up straight and just get through this meeting._

I did exactly as I had told myself to do; I took a deep breath, straightened up in my chair and let out a hushed sigh as I brought back my senses to the moment. Steven was already talking about the script as I finally pulled myself out of my own thoughts. My eyes instantly went to Tom who were watching Steven talk. My gaze managed to nudge him and he glanced at me with a smile. My stomach did a flip as I tried desperately to press my legs together as tightly but discretely as humanly possible.

As the meeting went on and questions and discussions regarding the script continued, Tom kept glancing at me with his fully lips twisted into a smirk. It didn’t occur to me that what I believed to be the table leg I had been scratching my own leg at, was in fact Tom’s leg. I quickly retrieved my leg and sucked in my lips as embarrassment continued to wash over me. I wish I could bury my own grave. I lowered my head as I stared at my own fiddling fingers.

“Luna, regarding episode five in your quite revealing scene, we know that the guidelines for nudity is somewhat strict for us, so would you mind if we change the scene up a bit when it comes to the artistic side of things?” One of the men that I had already forgotten the name of asked and everyone were looking at me.

I snapped my head up and placed my focus on the name-less man. I cleared my throat as I tried to come up with an answer. “I don’t think that should be a problem, do you have any suggestions for it?”

“Well, we know the series is heavily based on Norse mythology and the connection between humans and nature, so instead of putting a shirt on you during that scene, why don’t we make your hair long and thick with a wig, and cover up your chest with this long a wavy hair. I also think it would add to the fact that your character is close to nature and that you don’t want to alter what you have.” He replied and his suggestions was a great idea. He was right in that the focus was on my character’s touch with nature. It did make sense as well.

I flashed him a smile of approval. “I love it. Let’s make it happen.” I chimed and everyone else nodded in unison.

The meeting continued for another hour. When it finally ended and everyone seemed content with the outcome of the meeting, everyone said their goodbyes and left the room. As I left the room I felt my body finally relax and I could finally breathe. I hadn’t noticed how I had held my own breath during the whole session trying to not look at Tom.

As I exited the building, I heard Tom calling my name from behind. I stopped and turned to see him jogging over to me. _Breathe, Luna._

“I am sorry about the leg rubbing, I honestly thought it was the table leg.” I apologised and shifted my weight over to the other leg.

He chuckled. “No need to be sorry, Luna. Listen, I was thinking if you got some time, you wanted to grab a cup of coffee or anything?” He asked with a smile.

I wanted desperately to say yes, even though deep down I wanted more than just a cup of coffee. I had a feeling it wouldn’t turn well though, as I would probably end up staring him down and drool not only from my mouth (If you know what I mean). I took a deep breath as I tried to restrain myself from giggling like a little schoolgirl. “I would love to, Tom, but I have a couple of things to take care of before we leave for filming on Tuesday.” _Liar._ “Perhaps another time?” I suggested and shifted my weight once more.

He nodded. “Sure.” He fished into his pocket and handed me his phone. “Why don’t you give me your number and we can just talk when you have time.” He said as I grabbed the phone. I gave him a glance before I filled in my number. I handed the phone back and he gave it a few more taps before stuffing it back into his pocket. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then, Luna. It was a pleasure to see you again. I can’t wait to start on this project.” He stepped towards me and before I could react, he had me in his embrace. My whole body flushed red and heated up. He still smelled the same and it made my legs tremble. He let go of me and took a step back.

“Yeah, likewise. Take care.” I smiled and watched him turn around and walk. His movement in each step was filled with determination and he had this swing in his body as he walked that it made my stomach do a flip. _Fuck… I need another shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first part of many with Tom in it. We'll slowly make our way to the first everything between Tom and Luna. We'll ride this slow but tingly ride all the way to ecstasy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 18+
> 
> Oh sweet lord. Buckle up, sweeties, because this is a ride you don't wanna miss.

I turned the tap on my shower and slid out of my clothes. I placed my phone on the sink and put on some music. I checked the temperature of the water before stepping under the warm streams of falling water. I let out a deep sigh as I let the water flow over my body. Every curve, bend and valley soaked in water as I slide my hands across my silky skin. I let go of all my thoughts as I let out a heavy groan. I could feel my body being cleansed from all the embarrassment and juices from earlier. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I thought of today’s meeting.

All I could see was Tom’s full lips smiling at me and kind eyes capturing my gaze. Everything went dark until I found myself naked in a chair and with Tom fully clothed kneeling in front of me. He placed his hand on my ankle and carefully lead it up my leg, across my knee and over my thigh. His eyes followed his movement as he continued to move his hand up my hip, swinging in by my waist, across my stomach, up between my breasts and stopped by my throat. He placed two fingers on my pulse, feeling how it was racing as his other hand was on its way up my other leg. He stopped on my inner thigh and gently began to massage it. I let out a small moan as he placed light kisses on my stomach, trailing down to my thigh; his beard leaving a light red trail as it scratched against my soft skin. I breathed heavier as his trailing closed in on my sex. I felt my body heat up as I tried to control my own breathing.

The water in the shower was steaming up the bathroom and my hands were already busy massaging my own breast and clit. My head felt dizzy as I breathed heavily through my mouth, wanting to go further with this desired dream. It had been some time since I last pleasured myself, as I was usually too tired to do it, but the thoughts of today, all the impressions mixed with the steaming shower made my sex quiver.

He moved both his hands to my knees and pushed my legs further apart. I looked down at him with wanting eyes, and with a cocky smirk, he leaned forward and drew the flat of his tongue over my slit. I caught my own breath as he delved his tongue inside of me. The burning grew quickly within me and my muscles were already tightened by the overflow of pleasure rushing through me. My mind was swirling as he skilfully drew his tongue over my wet pussy. I could hear a deep groan from his chest as he moved his tongue inside of me. I let out a moan as I arched my back in pleasure. My legs had begun to shake and he tried to calm them down by massaging my thighs.

“Oh, Tom.” I breathed out as I circled my own button. I turned the tap further in the shower, making the water warmer. I tilted my head back with closed eyes as I continued to think of him.

Tom slid a finger inside of me, feeling the warmth from my juices envelop his finger as he begun to test my limit. He slipped another finger inside and massaged the inside of my walls. His tongue circling around my clit and my breath grew ragged. The climax building inside of me and he kept a rhythm I tried desperately to match. I drew my fingers through his hair before tugging it lightly. He let out a low grumble, his breath tickling my mound, a stark contrast to his beard scratching against my thighs.

He wrapped his full lips around my button and sucked gently. A loud moan escaped my mouth as my back arched even further. He quickened his pace inside of me and I could feel myself almost tumble over the edge. The fire raging inside of me and all I could sense was his masterful fingers and soft lips working me to ecstasy.

I could feel my legs struggle to keep myself standing as I leaned against the white tile walls. A shiver went up my spine as I continued to massage my button and keep a fast and steady pace inside myself. I was gasping for air as my legs shook beneath me and I could feel myself almost tumble over. I reached for the showerhead and took it off the handle. I turned the pressure of the water to max, spread my legs and aimed for my clit. As the stream of water hit me, my legs buckled beneath me and I clambered to the edge of the bathtub. I continued to aim at myself as my fingers drew deeper inside of me. I was gasping for air as I saw the edge.

Tom was working me fast and steadily as my legs were quivering. Without warning he drew a third finger deep inside of me and put his whole weight to get as deep as possible within me. My body instinctively bent forward, with one hand still entangled in his hair and one clasping at the back of his shirt. He flicked his tongue across my button and it made me tumble. I threw my head back as I moaned out his name. My whole body a writhing mess, leaned back in the chair as I tried to take in as much air as possible. Under heavy eyelids, I could see his fingers glistening with my juices. He stood up and leaned over me, planting a gentle kiss on my warm forehead.

With heavy arms I turned the water cold to cool down. My legs were still quivering and I couldn’t help but let out a giggle as I was sitting in the bathtub. _Fuckin’ hell, I need to do that more often._ I thought to myself as I fought to stand up. After some unsuccessful attempts, I managed to stand up, quickly washing myself off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror as “la vie en rose” played from my phone. I smiled at myself as I combed through my wet hair. I walked over to my bedroom and put on a pair of panties, joggers and a top. I decided to enjoy the rest of the day by watching some movies and cook myself a delicious meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... I am so sorry for taking so long to add to this story. I have been working so much overtime lately that time just slips away from me. Please forgive me for this. Hope you enjoy!

My body jolted awake as my phone rang out and scratched my eardrums. I reached for my screeching phone with a swirling head and squinted my eyes to see the name _Mark_ appear on the screen. I slid my finger across the screen and placed the phone against my ear.

“Hello?” I sighed out. My body was still asleep and I fought hard to come to my own senses.

“Hey Luna, it’s Mark. What are you up to?” The familiar voice of Mark came through the phone. I felt a slight annoyance as I had told him every night that he couldn’t call me at this hour. We had a few arguments regarding this, but if he were to continue waking me up every night, I wouldn’t function at work.

I let out a deep sigh. “As always, I was sleeping.” I forced myself to sit up as the irritation grew within me. I rubbed my eyes and lightly pinched my nose as Mark’s voice came through again.

“Right, sorry, but I just can’t help myself, I miss you so much.” He claimed. “Do you wanna perhaps facetime with me? I just wanna see your cute face.”

“Mark, I’m not really in the mood now, can I please just go to sleep? I have some things to take care of in the morning.” I said.

“Come on Luna, just for one second.” He begged. Before I could answer he was already trying to switch to facetime. I quickly declined the call. “What the hell, Luna? I just wanna see you.” He was upset now, his voice slightly raised.

“I said no, Mark. I am tired and I need some sleep. Please, can we talk in the morning?” I tried to stay calm. I was used to these arguments, but tonight I was in no mood to change my mind. Usually he would beg and I would accept, but this time I needed my sleep desperately. I could feel my body begging me to lay down again and drift off to sleep.

“You mean your morning? You know I am asleep then. I’ll just call you when I wake up.” Before I could utter another word, he hung up.

 _Fuck._ I placed my phone back at my night table and laid down again. He had never hung up on me like that before. A worry grew within me and it took me a while before I finally managed to fall asleep again.

~

Rosa – the makeup artist let out a deep sigh as I kept almost falling asleep. She gently shook my shoulder as my head dipped down. I shook my head and looked at Rosa’s reflection in the mirror. “I’m sorry, Rosa. I’m not making this easy for you, am I?” I apologised and tried to give her a sincere smile.

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “No you’re not, Luna. Long night?” She asked as she prepared my hair to set on the wig. To feel Rosa working my hair was a temptation to sleep. It felt good to feel the soft touch and gentle brushing as I sat in the chair.

“Long nights.” I corrected. “My boyfriend keeps calling me in the middle of the night and I’ve told him multiple times not to do it. He just won’t quit it.” I sighed and noticed my phone was vibrating. It was Mark.

“That’s him?” Rosa asked and glanced at my phone buzzing on the counter.

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to pick it up?”

“No.”

Rosa simply shrugged and continued to brush my hair. “Sounds like you’re tired not only from lack of sleep.” She noted and placed a cap on my head. I bit my lower lip; she was right, I was tired. It somehow felt like it wasn’t only the fact that I barely got any uninterrupted sleep at night, but the constant nagging from Mark was draining me. Don’t get me wrong, Mark was a nice guy, handsome too, but the constant ringing and checking up was getting annoying.

I was about to open my mouth when Tom entered the room. Our eyes immediately met in the mirror and he gave me a bright smile. “Hello everyone.” He greeted us with his warm voice. They all greeted him back. He made his way to the chair next to mine and turned slightly towards me. “Evening, Luna.” He beamed and leaned forward in his chair.

“Evening, Tom. How has your day been so far?” I asked as Rosa walked away to get the wig.

“It’s been good. Had my coffee and morning workout, so all is good. You should join me sometime.” He suggested and looked over at Maria who was making her way to him. “Hello Maria.”

“Hello Tom, ready for your hair and makeup testing?” She asked and leaned close to him. Her valley was exposed between her half open blouse. Tom had his eyes locked at her eyes as she leaned in closer.

“Yes I am.” He scooted back in his chair, making some room between them. He shifted in the chair as Maria prepared the makeup and products she needed. Rosa came back with the wig and carefully placed it on my head, adjusting everything to make it look real.

The wig was long, dark brown and wavy. It was unnatural to see me with so long hair, or in fact on any human, which made it more fitting for the series. I was happy with the decision they made to cover up the nudity for the scene later in the series. Rosa continued to style it before taking a step back, admiring her work.

“It looks great, Rosa.” I said and smiled at her.

“Thank you, Luna. I think this was a good choice. We have two wigs though, one loose and one braided. Braided is more for the high movement scenes and the loose for your calmer scenes. We didn’t want it to be too perfect though, which is why it appears a bit untidy, but we thought it would give it more character that way.” Rosa explained and I nodded as she spoke. She was right, it gave it more character. If there was one thing I found annoying, it was the fact that often after high intensity scenes in movies and series, the actor or actress hair always looked good.

My phone began to vibrate again; it was Mark. _For fuck’s sake_. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and sigh out. Tom glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not going to pick it up?” He asked curiously and noticed the name Mark on the phone.

“I rather not.” I said carelessly and leaned forward to decline the call. So fucking annoying. Why did he constantly have to call me like this? In the beginning it was sweet and all, but now it was just a nuisance.

Without another word, Tom turned in his chair as Maria continued to work on his hair. I looked at myself in the mirror as Rosa prepared herself for the makeup. I sat in the chair for another hour, talking about everyday stuff with all three of them. At least with talking I could keep myself awake.

~

“Luna, wait up.” Tom calls for me as I walked through the parking lot. I slow down my pace and heard his running footsteps closing in behind me. “Hey.” He breathes out as he finally caught up with me.

“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to seem off. I’ve just had so little sleep lately.” I apologised and looked down on my hands.

Tom tilted his head to the side. “Don’t worry, Luna. I know it can be hard sometimes. Why don’t we grab a coffee and talk about whatever you like?” He suggested.

I looked up at him and gave him a short smile. “You know what, I would very much like that.”

Together we made our way down the streets of London till we finally found a cosy half empty café secluded to a small corner of a building. We entered the café and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods hit us. We made our order and sat down on one of the tables in the back.

I stirred my tea mindlessly, watching the tea swirl in circles.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Tom interrupted my empty mind.

I looked up at him and let out a sigh. Should I really tell him? Perhaps he will think I’m overthinking. I shook my head. “It’s uhm…” I looked down on my teacup. “It’s complicated.”

Tom leaned forward and gave me a sincere smile. “Well, whenever you want to talk, let me know. I am here no matter what.”

I looked up at him again and locked our eyes. His warm and welcome eyes were a serene forest by a lake. Peace. I smile back at him, feeling warmth grow within me. “Thank you, Tom.” I whisper through my lips. Time slowed down as our gaze was kept locked. This man had intruded upon my mind for so long, so violently and hot, but at this moment, I felt calm. For a moment, it felt like it was only him and I in this chaotic world.

His eyes were ripped away from mine as a young woman walked up to us, holding her phone to her chest with a glee plastered upon her face. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Mr Hardy. But I am a huge fan. Could I please have a picture with you?”

I could already see the annoyance grow within Tom, the way his shoulders tensed up. I knew he was private and disliked any kind of attention like this. “’Course you can.” He answered with a hint of irritation in his voice. The girl didn’t notice it and quickly turned her phone and leaned close to Tom. She clicked a few selfies, each picture a hint of bright pink flush creeping to her cheeks. Seemed like I wasn’t the only one affected by his good looks and charming aura.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Hardy.” She bit her lower lip before scurrying off.

Tom let out a deep sigh. “Hard being recognised.” I joke and take a sip from my tea. He let out a chuckle.

“You have no idea.” He drew his fingers through his hair. His bicep flexed with the motion, making me squeeze my thighs together. _Fuck._ The thought of me in the shower last night came to mind, and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Any plans this weekend?” I distracted myself with the question as my thighs are rubbed together as sneakily as I could.

“No, just prepare myself for the filming I suppose. Everything should be good to go, so just read through some of the lines.” He leaned back in his chair. “And you?”

“No, none.”

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

“My place? We could practice some lines.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll text you my address.” He winked at me and drank up his coffee.

 _God what is this man doing to me?_ My stomach tickled as I finally relaxed my thighs.

He glanced down on his silver watch. “I better get going. Promised to meet up with a friend of mine today.” He got up from his chair. “Wanna walk with me outside?” He asked and looked down on me.

“I’ll actually finish my tea before heading home. But it was nice having coffee with you.” I say.

“Alright, take care Luna.” I watched him leave the café and stroll down the road. _Oh god…_ I stared down on my teacup and took in the scent of apple and cinnamon. Tom could do nothing and still make me quiver. What is wrong with me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. Again, too much has been happening for me to continue with this story, but I finally got some time to write again, and I will try my hardest to keep it somewhat consistent.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and the kudos. It warms my heart every time I see it and it makes me more proud of this work. Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate it, truly!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, ABUSE, ANGST

I had my keys in hand, ready to unlock the door as soon as I reached it. As I rounded the corner to my apartment, my body froze. Outside my place, stood Mark leaning on my front door. He hadn’t noticed me and I felt a sting in my stomach as I took another step closer. For a moment I hesitated that it was actually him. How did he end up here so quickly? Or perhaps he was already in England when he first called me last night. I had to go and meet him, there was no other way to get into my apartment either. I took a deep breath and begun my slow and somewhat unsteady walk towards Mark.

As I approached him, he turned and saw me. A big smile grew on his face and he jogged over to me and hugged me tightly. It was uncomfortable. It felt like I was choking on air as he squeezed me closer to him. I wanted to push him off, but I was locked in his grip.

He finally let go of me and glanced over me, as if he were looking for something. “Surprise!” He grinned and his spoken word was true, even though _surprise_ couldn’t really cover what I felt. I stayed silent as I watched him comb his gaze over me. “You look pretty surprised too.” He giggled. “I thought you would never come home; I have been waiting for you to return home for about three hours.” He explained and nipped the keys out of my hand.

Before I could protest he had unlocked my door and shuffled inside with his suitcase and some shopping bags. _What the fuck?_ I follow behind and close the door. As I took off my jacket I heard a click behind me and I knew he had turned the lock on my door. I furrowed my brows as I bent down to take off my shoes.

“I did some shopping so we could cook some food together. I hope you don’t mind chicken and rice. An easy meal our first night together here in London.” He grabbed the shopping bags and strolled through the apartment to the kitchen. My jaw was slightly hanging as I watched him leave. A knot was tied tightly in my stomach and I had a feeling something was wrong. The air almost felt heavy.

I followed him into the kitchen and watched him carefully as he unpacked the groceries and swung around in the kitchen. He looked around all the cupboards and found the equipment he needed to prepare the dinner. As I opened my mouth, my phone begun to ring. Mark snapped his head up and stared at me as I reached for my phone in my pocket. It’s Tom. _Shit._

I wandered into my bedroom before answering the call. “Hello.” I simply said as I tried to listen for Mark.

“Hey, Luna.” The sweet voice from the man in my dreams came through the phone. Oh god, I loved it when he said my name.

“Hi Tom.” I said quietly, trying hard not to let Mark hear me.

“I was thinking of the coffee thing, would you like to come over tonight or tomorrow? If you’re coming tonight, we could perhaps cook something.”

The thought of cooking with Tom made me tremble. Watching his biceps flex with each slice and bumping into him innocently as we float around the kitchen. I felt my mouth water to the brim.

“Luna?”

His voice drew me back to reality and I dried away the slight drool in the corner of my mouth. I cleared my throat. “I uh… I can’t tonight. Something came up, but tomorrow sounds good.”

“Okay, that is fine. You sure everything is alright?” He sounded worried.

I bit my lower lip. _Should I tell him about Mark’s sudden appearance?_ “Yes.” I felt a slight sting in my stomach.

“Okay, just making sure. I’ll text you my address so you have it. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow.” I smiled to myself as we hung up. When I turned around, I glimpsed Mark outside the door followed by footsteps leaving. _Fuck._

I carefully entered the kitchen again. Mark was intently staring at the vegetables he was cutting. I had left my phone at my bed. He didn’t say anything as I stood in the door opening. I didn’t know if I should say anything or keep quiet. Maybe I should have left the kitchen and let him just make the dinner. But I stood frozen as the ice in my stomach grew.

“Who was that?” He finally asked, breaking the dead silence between us.

“Tom, my colleague from work.” I explained. Why did I have a feeling this was not going to a good place.

He didn’t say anything back. Not once did he look up at me as he cooked the dinner. I stayed in the kitchen, watching him silently grumble under his breath. The ice kept growing and I shifted my weight. The smell of chicken and cooked vegetables filled my nostrils. It was a delightful smell, a stark contrast to the bitter taste in my mouth.

He searched my cupboards for plates and glasses, laid out the food on the plates and gave me a quiet but stern look as he shoved one of the plates towards me. Our eyes locked for a second before I drew them away to the plate. I stepped towards the bench and grabbed the plate. Together we made our way to the dining table.

Both in silence, I took a bite from the chicken and some vegetables. It tasted good, but the bitter taste in the back of my mouth and the ice in my stomach made me almost sick. I knew something was wrong.

“You’re gonna meet Tom?” He suddenly asked.

I swallowed thickly and laid down my fork. “Yes, we are going to practice some lines.” I answered and looked at him.

“Anything else you’re gonna practice?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I shot up my eyebrows. I knew what he meant, and I whished to god that was true, but I knew that would never happen.

“You know exactly what I mean.” He spat out. “Or perhaps you have already done it.”

“How dare you?” I growled at him. “Tom is a friend of mine!”

“Oh, he’s suddenly a friend now, he was a colleague just a minute ago.”

My jaw dropped. I bit my tongue before I could shout at him. I shot up from the chair and made my way to my bedroom. I heard his heavy footsteps follow me. I grabbed my phone, but before I could do anything, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and tightened.

“Let go of me.” I said, trying to yank back my arm. His grip was too strong and my skin turned white.

“So you can call him?” He grabbed my other arm and shoved me up against the wall. My head slammed back and for a moment my vision blurred. “I came here for you, you little ungrateful bitch! And now you’re gonna run off to that fucker of yours?” He slammed me against the wall again. The pain spread across my whole skull. His fingers dug into my skin. I knew it would leave bruises.

I had to get out of here. He was insane. With full force, I slammed my knee in his groin. He immediately let go of my arms and fell to his knees, cupping his balls as he groaned out in pain. I ran to the entrance, grabbed my shoes, jacket and purse, and rushed out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open. I could hear him yelling and cussing behind me.

As I reached the road outside, I ran down it in bare feet, feeling small rocks sink into my skin. After a few minutes of running, I finally caught my breath and slumped down on a bench. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ My hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush. I managed to put on my shoes and jacket as I felt the night cold set into my skin. I looked at my phone and saw the text from Tom, his address. _Should I? I don’t want to drag him into this mess. Maybe I should just find a hotel room for the night? I don’t want to call the police. Oh god… What should I do?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Nice! Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Mention of abuse, angst, care, sadness

I was chewing on my lower lip and fiddling with my fingers as the streetlights flashed by. I knew the taxi driver was glancing at me from now and then, giving me a worried look. When he first picked me up, he wanted to ask, but quickly realised he would be given no answers to his questions. It was better to stay quiet, than to rip open a bleeding wound.

My arms were sore and my mind drained. I felt empty, but an icy fire was flickering within my gut. I wasn’t scared, I was angry. The man I thought perhaps would be my future, turned out to be just as bad as my ex, except Mark never got to punch me. I had managed to keep my tears at bay so far, but I could feel them prickle at the corner of my eyes the longer I sat in silence. Each passing second, I bit harder at my lip until the pressure became too much and blood slowly came out. I darted my tongue out, tasting the metallic liquid. A shiver went down my spine.

The taxi stopped and I looked out the window. I let out a sigh as I was terrified to exit the vehicle. I had no idea how to explain anything when I got inside. I was afraid I would meet judgemental eyes and maybe I wasn’t even allowed to go inside because of my state.

I glanced at the taxi driver who was watching me carefully in the rear-view mirror. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. I looked outside again and my stomach twisted. I had to go and get a place to sleep for tonight. I couldn’t stay on the streets. I would pay anything just to have a safe bed to sleep in. I would even take a sofa, as long as I was safe within four walls. I looked through my purse for some money to the driver. I handed it over and he took the money.

“Keep the change.” I murmured, _as a thanks for not questioning my state._ I got out of the car, making sure I had my purse and phone with me. The taxi stood still as I slowly walked up the few steps to the entrance of the building. As I reached the door, I heard it drive off slowly. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I took a step back and kept my head down, terrified of what I might meet when the door opened. I could hear footsteps approaching the door and my heart beat faster. The door was unlocked and I looked up. I was met with two blue green eyes, wide with surprise.

“Luna?” Tom asked shocked.

I looked down again and chewed on my lower lip, feeling the pressure in my eyes. “I am sorry to be here so la…” Before I could finish the sentence, he pulled me into a tight hug. As I felt his warmth surround my shivering body, I had no strength to keep the tears at bay. Tears ran down and was quickly soaked up by Tom’s black t-shirt. He squeezed me tighter as my body begun to shake.

“I…”

“Shh, don’t speak. I’ll get you inside, make something warm to drink and you’ll take your time. I have no need of knowing.” He cut me off and whispered these gentle word to me. I finally wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me as a thank you.

We stood there for what felt like hours, until I finally let go and he guided me inside to his living room. “I’ll make some hot chocolate.” He said as he wrapped a soft blanket around me. “Just sit here and keep warm.” He gave me a reassuring smile before leaving me in the soft light of the lamp standing in the corner.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, feeling my body warm up. I could hear Tom rustling about in the kitchen when my phone vibrated. My whole body shivered as I saw what name appeared on the screen. I wanted to puke. I declined the call quickly and noticed he had sent me a text as well.

**Babe, I’m sorry. I lost it. Please come home.**

**I miss you. I just want to apologise and talk.**

**I overreacted. I know I am stupid and a shithead,**

**but please come home. I want to spend time with**

**you. I don’t want to lose you over my idiotic**

**reaction.**

I felt sick and terrified at the same time. He was probably still in my apartment, waiting. How could I ever return, especially as he knew where I lived. I had to move. I had to get away. I had to end everything. A flashback of my ex hitting me made me crawl inwards as tears streamed down my face.

Tom entered the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. He handed me the cup and sat down next to me. I felt his worried eyes on me as I sipped the warm drink. I didn’t know where to start or if I should even begin at all. I wasn’t even sure if I was even welcome to stay. Before I could speak, Tom spoke up, almost as if he had heard my thoughts.

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to explain, just know that I am here if you want to. You’re also welcome to take my bed for tonight, I’ll sleep here on the couch. If there is anything you need or if there is anyone you want me to call, let me know and I will.” He moved a little closer and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked up at him with tearful eyes and quivering jaw. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and wiped away the falling tears. His touch sent a warm wave through me, warming me more than the blanket. I felt my eyelids struggling to keep open and Tom noticed. He took the cup from my hands and placed it on the table next to us. He stood up and held out a hand to me. “You’re tired, let’s get you to bed.” He whispered and helped me up.

I sat down on the edge of his huge queen size bed as he roamed in his wardrobe for a t-shirt for me to borrow. When he returned he handed me the shirt and gestured towards his on-suite bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and begun to take off my clothes. As I undressed, I noticed a big white drop-in bathtub, that could easily fit three if not four people, at the end of the room, decorated with black taps and grey marble tiles. I was tempted to try it, but my body was more interested in sleeping. I slipped on the t-shirt Tom had given me and tucked my clothes on stool standing in the corner. I looked in the mirror and watched in horror on my blue arms. It was worse than I thought. I begun chewing on my lower lip and could already taste blood. _Fuck_. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down the shock. My mind was somewhat spinning, but I managed to keep myself somewhat quiet.

I walked out of the bathroom, finding Tom standing by the bed waiting. When he saw me, his eyes widened in horror. His jaw slightly hung as I realised he noticed my bruised arms. He walked over to me and scanned my arms. “Luna…” He breathed out and I sniffed. “Oh Luna…”

“I… I know…” I whispered. He pulled me close and gently squeezed me. I was choking on my tears as he stroked his hand over my hair.

“Whoever did this to you…” He stopped, trying not to pressure anything out. I took a step away from him and looked at him with tired eyes. “Later. You need sleep.” He guided me over to the bed and helped me sink down into his soft and cosy bed. I could immediately smell him in the sheets. It made my stomach fill up with butterflies.

As he turned around, I grabbed his wrist gently. “Please don’t go.” I murmured, almost hiding under the duvet. I had no desire to be alone now.

He nodded and softly smiled. He walked over to the other side, got undressed and slid in next to me. The bed immediately soaked up his heat and spread it out. He stroked my cheek as we looked at each other, lying on the side. “Sleep now.” He whispered. I closed my eyes, feeling his gentle strokes on my cheek as I swiftly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that bathtub will be left alone in future chapters, you are wrong my friend!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new possibilities.
> 
> WARNING: Angst, slight fluff

I woke up to the sound of running water. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, looking around me. The sun was peeking through the curtains, making a stripe of golden light across the room. My arms were sore and I could barely move them. I sat silently in bed, head empty and gaze drifting. The door to the on-suite bathroom opened and out came Tom, wrapped in a white towel hanging perfectly on his hips. He gave me a gentle smile as he walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs.

The thought of Tom being naked under that towel made me black out for a second. To the god of dropping-towels please intervene now. I shook my head internally. “Yes, I slept well, thank you. Did you?” I asked, biting my lower lip.

“Yes I did. Haven’t slept that well in forever.” He admitted and strolled back to the bathroom. I sat still till he came back out again, this time dressed in a black t-shirt and black joggers. “Want me to make you breakfast?” He asked and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at me, glancing down on my blue and purple arms. Instinctively I hid them under the blanket. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s okay, I would probably do the same.” I felt my stomach growl. “Breakfast would be nice.” I flashed him a weak smile.

“You can borrow my clothes. There’s t-shirt over there, sweaters over there and trousers over there. If there is anything, just let me know. I’ll be downstairs preparing breakfast then.” He got up from bed and left the room.

As soon as I heard him walk down the stairs, I climbed out and walked over to his closet. As soon as I opened the drawers, the smell of crispy musk and Tom filled my nostrils and I couldn’t help but genuinely smile. _He smells good._ I pulled out a pair of grey joggers and a black hoodie. I walked into the on-suite bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at my arm. _I would do the same._ I thought to myself. I could see the imprint of exactly where Mark had grabbed me and it tore my heart in half. The thought of him made tears prickle in my eyes. I wanted to slump down on the floor, but I forced my back to stay straight. I took a few deep breathes before taking off my t-shirt and got dressed.

As I entered the kitchen, I was met with the fresh smell of herbal tea, bacon and eggs. _Holy smokes, that smells nice._ I admitted to myself and walked over to one of the barstools and was greeted with a smile as Tom turned around.

“I hope you like eggs and bacon. I also made some tea as I can’t remember seeing you drinking anything else than tea.” He chuckled and handed me a cup of warm tea. It smelled like a delicious mix of herbs, especially thyme.

I warmed my hands around the cup while watching him flip the bacon and stir the eggs. His arms flexing with each movement made me squirm in my seat. A few veins popped up while he cut up some dill for the eggs. _Oh sweet mother of Jesus, I gotta stop staring._ I licked my lips involuntarily and kept staring as he filled the plates up.

“Here you go.” He handed me a plate and a fork before sitting down next to me.

“Thank you.” I grabbed the fork and took a small bite of the eggs. It tasted heavenly, probably some of the best eggs I had tasted. He looked over me before taking a bite of his own eggs. A chuckle hummed from his chest when the eggs I had on my fork fell. “Don’t laugh.” I smiled and picked up the eggs again with my fork.

“Do you need help with that?” He grinned and turned slightly towards me. His knee touching the side of my thigh. A warmth shot through me and I couldn’t help but chew on my lower lip.

Tom reached up a hand and pulled my lip from my teeth. “Don’t do that. You’re hurt enough as it is.” He whispered and gently stroked my cheek. I found myself holding my own breath as our eyes were locked. “Breathe, Luna.” A smile painted his full lips and I finally took a deep breath.

My whole body was heating up and my stomach had a fiery storm swirling within. I was tempted to lean forward, to finally taste his lips, but an unseen force kept me back. It was pulling me hard, forcing me to break our locked gazes and I leaned back.

Tom retrieved his hand and gave me a gentle smile. I felt cold as soon as his touch left me. We finished our breakfast before going into the living room.

We sat down on the sofa together in silence. I had my legs crossed beneath me, staring at the coffee table in front of me.

Tom cleared his throat. “Do you wanna talk?” He asked gently.

I wanted to talk so badly. Tell him all my fears, but I was scared. I didn’t want to pull him into everything, but the glass was soon to run over. I turned my head and looked at him. I bit my lower lip before taking in a deep breath. “Last night…” I stopped, just the thought of it made me choke.

Tom quickly shuffled closer to me and pulled me into his embrace. His warm body made the lump in my throat slowly go away. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I know it will help just to say a little.” He whispered while stroking my hair.

I moved deeper into his embrace, trying to hide myself from the truth, but he was right. I had to say something. “Mark became upset last night.” I mumbled into his chest. He squeezed me tighter, telling me I was safe now. “He… he grabbed a hold of me… and…” I swallowed the new lump in my throat. “And slammed me against the wall. I had to get out of there. I kicked him and ran. I was terrified. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to get hurt.” I felt a panic spread through me, seeing the events flash behind my eyelids.

He hushed me lowly while stroking my hair and back. “I’m here, Luna. No one can hurt you here.” He kissed the top of my head. “Know that you can stay here as long as you want.” My heart was thumping hard. “But we should tell someone about this.”

“No!” I pushed myself out of his embrace and shifted back from him in the sofa. “No one. I don’t want any trouble.” I pleaded. “I just need him to go back to America, that’s it.”

Tom seemed shocked, but his expression turned and I saw that he understood. He gave me a nod and opened his arms to me again. I hesitated at first, but I needed someone to lean on now, as I had been alone for so long on my own. I crawled back into his arms and we sat there in silence, him stroking me and me listening to his heart beat a peaceful steady rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where to end the chapter. I am not sure if I enjoyed the ending here, but I'll let it be there.
> 
> I was considering adding a dream chapter with full abuse, but I think no one really wants that between Luna and Mark, so I dropped it. If you're desperate for an abuse dream, I can write it, but it is something I don't really enjoy writing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the support I get on this series. I truly appreciate your comments and kudos <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A chapter so soon?  
> Oh hell yeah baby!  
> WARNING: Angst, language

“Luna, wake up.” Tom whispered sweetly, gently shaking my body.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the heat from Tom’s body radiate around me. I could hear his heart as my body slowly woke up. “How long have I been asleep?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“An hour or so.”

“I’m sorry.” I looked up at him apologetically.

“Don’t apologise.” I sat up next to him and stretched out. “I thought I should wake you so you can sleep later tonight.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

“What do you want to do?”

I glanced around in the room, trying to gather my thoughts. “I need to get back to my apartment.” I felt sick thinking about it. “I can’t just hide.” I mumbled and stood up.

“You’re not hiding, Luna. You’re staying safe. Let me join you back to your apartment, pack yourself a bag and stay here for a couple of more days. I want you to feel secure.” He stood up next to me, took a hold of my hand and gently stroke his thumb across my knuckles.

I gave him a gentle smile. “Okay, let me go and get my phone and we can leave.”

I went upstairs and picked up my phone. I had 13 missed calls from Mark as well as a couple of messages.

**Call me, Luna.**

**Please, I fucked up.**

**I miss you.**

**Let us talk, I need to talk.**

**I know you don’t want to talk with me, but at least let me say goodbye.**

**I will wait for you, I just need to see you. Please.**

I gulped as I scrolled through his messages. _Is he still at my apartment? Is he waiting for me?_ My heart begun to thump harder, drowning all other sounds. _Calm down, Tom is with you. You’ll be fine._ I took a few deep breaths. I nodded to myself and braced myself to see Mark again.

~

I stood frozen outside my apartment door with Tom behind me. I was terrified to open the door, as I had a feeling Mark was waiting for me on the inside.

“Luna.” Tom said gently stroking my back. “Want me to go in first?”

It was tempting to send Tom first, but I knew that wasn’t a wise decision. I adjusted the keys in my hand and shook my head. “No, I need to go in myself. Wait out here, I don’t want to upset him more than necessary.” I looked over my shoulder and gave Tom a reassuring smile.

He took a step back and to the side. “If I hear anything bad, I will come in.” He warned and I nodded.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I heard no footsteps approach me and stepped into my apartment.

I found Mark sitting on the couch, fiddling with a brown teddy bear holding a heart. A floorboard creaked beneath my foot and he looked over his shoulder. When he saw me, he jumped up and stared at me with big eyes. I could smell faint alcohol linger in the room. _Please don’t be drunk._

“Luna.” He breathed out, not believing his own eyes. He took a few steps forward and I quickly rose my hand to stop him.

“Don’t.” I warned and took a step back.

He froze as he saw my hand. “Luna, please, I’ve missed you. You have no idea how much I have regretted my actions towards you. I know I hurt you and it was truly the worst thing I could have done to you. I am so sorry.” His voice almost broke as he apologised. Tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes.

My heartbeat almost drowned out his words. I didn’t care for his words, I wanted him to leave. His curls hung low over his brow and he had a blue hue underneath his eyes. He must have been up all night.

“Mark…”

“I got this for you when I was at the airport.” He held out the teddy bear to show me. I gave it a quick glance, but it wouldn’t change my mind. “I wanted to give it to you after the dinner, but my overreaction ruined that moment.” He looked down on the floor. “Luna, I am sorry. I know my words won’t heal your wounds, but please let me show you through my actions that will never happen again. I love you.”

I shook my head. “You need to leave.” I murmured as I took another step back.

“Why? I want to make it up to you.” He looked confused, as if he didn’t understand the consequences of his actions. “I don’ understand why you won’t let me try and show you, the man you saw earlier is not me.” He took a few steps closer to me while digging his fingers into the bear.

“Stop!” I yelped. Within a few seconds I found Tom standing in front of me. “Tom.” I breathed out as he furrowed his brows at Mark.

“What is he doing here?” Mark asked surprised.

“To make sure you don’t touch her.” Tom growled and the muscles on his arms strained beneath his leather jacket.

“So, you fucking went to him.” Mark said through gritted teeth. “You fucking…” He bit his tongue and took a step back. His knuckles turned white as the bear between his fingers begun to give in. “Had a great night?” His voice was shaking with anger.

I took a hold of Tom’s arm and pushed it down to his side. I took a step forward and stood next to Tom, feeling his heat reach my skin. “Mark, just leave.” I pleaded.

Mark Shifted eyes from Tom to me and shook his head. “I knew it.” He breathed out, tore the bear in two and dropped it. He walked behind the sofa and picked up his bag. He begun to walk towards the door, but stopped in front of Tom and I. He looked straight into my eyes with sorrowful eyes. I held my breath, not knowing what to do or say. “I am sorry, Luna. I will miss you.” He walked down the hallway and out of my apartment.

I finally let out my breath and the floor swayed beneath my feet. Tom grabbed me, stabilising me before I fell over. “Are you okay?” He asked as he looked down at me.

I looked up at him with teary eyes. “Yes, it just felt a little overwhelming.” I wanted to melt into his warmth as he held me close. I felt safety every time he touched me. His strong arms and broad chest made my legs almost weaker.

“I understand, I am just glad it all went well.” He admitted and helped me find my balance. “Want help packing up?” He asked and let go of me.

I declined his help and went to pack my bag. I packed for a couple of days and made sure to bring underwear, even though his boxers felt nice to wear. As I stood packing, I felt a heavy veil lift off me and a few tears ran down my cheeks. It was finally over. I took a deep breath and dried away the tears with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't it feel nice to be done with Mark? Or are we? :o
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have already begun on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long til the next one either.
> 
> Love you all as always!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 15 is out now and it's a bit longer than usual.
> 
> WARNING: Angst, fluff, care, sexual tension(?)

I stood in Tom’s kitchen and prepared dinner. I had offered to make it today, as a token of appreciation of Tom’s kindness. He was sitting on one of the barstools watching me cut vegetables. It was nice to keep my mind on something else other than my own life.

The past days had been a hazzle. My head spun every time I tried to think back on it. It was less than a week until we were going to start shooting for the Norse series and I had barely had time to practice lines. I was hoping to get some time tonight and the few days left with Tom to go through the manuscript. I still had a feeling I might not have been the best choice for the role, but I would certainly do my best.

I looked absentmindedly on the cut carrots when a pair of hands appeared from behind me and placed themselves on my hands. My mind was dragged back when it was no longer I who controlled the motion of my hands. A warmth enveloped me immediately and I caught my lower lip in my teeth.

I looked over my shoulder and met Tom’s gentle smile and blue green eyes. “I thought I would assist you, as you had begun to slow down.” He gave me a wink, not stopping the cutting of the vegetables. Once he was done with one, he guided my hand to pick up another one.

I let out a small giggle as he continued to guide me. “Tom, I know how to cut vegetables.”

“I know, but if you were going to continue in the pace you were, we wouldn’t have had dinner until next week.” He chuckled deeply.

“Please, just let me do this.” I pleaded as I turned my head to give him my best puppy eyes.

He let out a hearty sigh and let go of my hands. He flashed me a smile and walked around the counter. The warmth left me and I felt shivers go down my spine.

“Fine, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Set the table.” I winked at him and he complied.

I finished cooking the food and we finally sat down to enjoy the dinner. We sat on each side of the table and had gentle conversations about each other and for the next week filming of the Norse series.

As soon as the dinner was eaten, we cleaned up and sat down in the living room with our manuscripts. Our characters wouldn’t meet until episode three, but I looked at Tom behind my script. The way his eyes darted back and forth on the bundle of papers in his hand made me smile.

I shifted in my chair. “Tom?” I asked. He lowered the script and looked at me. “Could we maybe practice episode three page 26?”

He flicked through his papers and scanned the page. A smile grew on his lips. “Sure, just reading or with full motion?”

“Full motion.” I replied.

We got out of our chairs and stepped to the open area in the room. “Do you know how you want to do this?” He asked as he glanced from the script to me.

I nodded. I had imagined this scene multiple times when writing it. I wanted it to be the perfect scene when the characters first met. It had to be natural, but also somewhat dangerous.

I walked up to the wall and peeked around the corner as instructed in the scene. Tom stood two strides behind me. I took a few deep breathes and tried to shift into acting mode. “That was close.” I breathed out as I continued to peek.

Tom grabbed me from behind and pulled me in, one hand locked my hands behind my back and one close to my throat, pretending to hold a knife. I tried to struggle, but he pushed a finger against my throat and I calmed down, realising he was holding a knife. “Where is it?” He whispered into my ear. It sent pleasant shivers down my spine, but I ignored it as hard as I could.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I spat out, trying to struggle my arms out of his grip, but he held on tightly.

He pushed his finger harder against me, making me back further into his warmth. “The fucking ring you stole from the king.” He growled. His voice vibrated in his chest and I felt it to my core. “Where is it?”

“Right…” I struggled with my hands. “Here!” I hit my head back, pretending to hit his face and he let go of my arms. I turned around and narrowly missed his face. I swung my other arm towards him and he quickly grabbed it. He flung me around him and slammed me against the wall. He locked my arm behind my back, immobilizing me and pushed himself onto me.

We both breathed heavily in sync, his breath tickling the back of my neck. “So eager to fight with no means of escape.” He tightened his grip around my arm and pushed himself harder against me. “Give me the ring.” He demanded while searching my pockets.

His touch made me shiver and an involuntary hushed whimper left my lips. I could feel a slight bulge rub against my back as he continued to search me. Never, while writing out this scene, did I imagine such hot tension between the characters. Knowing Tom was pinning me to the wall made my knees grow weak, and I couldn’t imagine how it would feel once the whole scene would play out in front of the camera. The thought made blush creep up my cheeks.

“Luna, you’re supposed to say something here.” Tom whispered and I was dragged back to reality. He loosened his grip on me to make sure I was okay.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. “Sorry, what was my line?” I asked, feeling my cheeks redden further.

“It’s: _did you really think I would carry that ring around?_ ” He replied.

I gave him a nod and he readjusted his grip around my arm. “Did you really think I would carry that ring around?” I asked through clenched teeth.

He spun me around and pinned me – again – to the wall. Our gazes met and locked. My stomach did a flip and my shallow breath went through my parted lips. _Oh fuck._ “I know you have it on you.” He furrowed his brows and pressed a finger against my throat, pretending to be a knife. “I won’t hesitate to make you bleed in order to get what I want.” He warned, his breath hot on my face.

I bit my tongue, trying to change the mood from being hot to angry. “It’s in my inner right pocket.” I gritted my teeth as he pretended to look through a jacket I was wearing. As he did so, he brushed against my breast, making my nipple involuntarily erect. _Fuck, please don’t notice._

He pretended to hold a ring between his fingers in front of me. He studied the ring before looking at me. He let out a grunt before pretending to hit my head, making me faint. I slumped down on the floor with my eyes closed and heard he took a few steps away.

“Not bad.” He said and walked back to me. I opened my eyes and saw he held out a hand to me. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up. I stumbled on my own feet and fell into his arms. He pulled me close to make sure I wouldn’t fall over. “Careful.” He chuckled and helped me find my balance.

“That was good, but I feel I messed up a bit.” I admitted and took a step back.

He tilted his head. “To be the first time, it was good. Don’t worry too much, most of it will come naturally as the scenes progresses.” He flashed me a reassuring smile. “Again?”

“Yes.”

For each time we went through it, I became more secure on my lines as well as the movement. But each time we got through the scene, the more our bodies touched, the more our movements became more natural and I could barely hide my arousal every time he growled at me or brushed against my breast. I was at the point of almost moaning when his bulge rubbed against my back.

“Okay, maybe we should take a break.” I panted as he was pinning me to the wall behind my back.

I could hear him slightly pant behind me. “Yeah, let’s take a break.” He let go of me and took a step back. I turned around and leaned against the wall. “You’re getting good at this.” He chuckled.

“That’s because I have a good teacher.” I winked and smiled. He scratched the back of his head with a shy smile painting his full lips. _Oh god… I want to taste them._

“Hungry?”

 _Yes, but not food._ “Yeah, a little.”

“Cheese and crackers?”

I nodded and he walked to the kitchen. I sat down in the sofa to find my breath. My legs were almost shaking from all the physical contact between us. _I wonder if he feels somewhat the same._ It made me feel a bit sick, thinking that he probably didn’t. We were friends. Sleeping in the same bed. Rubbing fully clothed bodies together. I let out a groan as Tom entered the room with a tray filled with biscuits and cheese.

“Is everything alright?” He asked and placed the tray on the coffee table.

“Yes.” I lied and scootched over to give him room on the sofa with me. “Just a bit tired.”

He glanced at his watch. “Well, we have been going on for about an hour.” He sat back in the couch and looked at me.

I stretched forward and got a cracker and gently nibbled on it. Tom sat watching me, making me conscious about myself. “What?” I looked at him, trying to hold back an awkward smile.

“I wonder how you can stay so strong when you’ve been through such events. You’ve barely talked about it.” I bit my lip. He immediately bent forward and unhook it with his thumb. “Don’t.” He whispered.

My stomach flipped and a blush crept up to my cheeks. “It’s just how I have dealt with everything in my life.” I mumbled while looking down at my fiddling fingers. “I don’t talk about stuff I just let it simmer forever in the back of my mind. I know it’s not good for my own health, but I’ve never been good at talking about anything.” I gulped.

Tom placed a finger under my chin and tilted it up. “No one should walk around with bad thoughts. Trust me, I know how it feels.” He swiped away the single tear on my cheek with his thumb. I gave him a half smile and he pulled me into his embrace. “You don’t have to talk now, you don’t have to say anything, but know that letting these thoughts take place within you, it will slowly corrupt you and haunt you later in life.

I inhaled his beautiful and spicy musk as he stroked my hair. But I knew that if I laid in his arms any longer, I would burst into tears. Feeling the comfort and care from someone was almost too much. I sat up straight in the sofa, gave him a gentle smile and begun eating cheese and crackers.

~

We laid in bed next to each other. I was staring at the ceiling, listening to Tom’s steady breath. _There is so much about me that you don’t know Tom. I wish I could tell you everything, but I am terrified._ I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. Within a minute I heard slight shuffling behind me. An arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me back into him. He inhaled the scent of my hair and let out a deep pleasant sigh. I smile painted my lips before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. They're slowly creeping closer to one another, but what could be such secrets within Luna's life that makes her terrified of telling Tom. Find out in future chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I owe you all this one. Please enjoy and try not to make too much of a mess ;)
> 
> WARNING: 18+, bodily fluid, fingering, smut, swearing

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in bed. In the window at the end of the room, stood Tom, surrounded by silver moonlight. I saw the slight outline of his muscles as he leaned on the windowsill looking out.

I sat up in the middle of the bed with the duvet only covering my legs. “Tom?” I breathed out.

He straightened himself and turned around. He gave me a warm smile and started to saunter over to me. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” I stared at his graceful walk, unable to speak. He stopped by the end of the bed and smirked. “Come.”

I furrowed my brows and smiled, giving him a suspicious look. I titled my head when he beckoned me with a finger. After a few seconds of silence, I crawled over and sat on my knees in front of him. I looked up at him, not knowing what he wanted.

He reached his hand forward and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. “You look so peaceful when you sleep.” He mumbled and stroked my cheek. A shiver went down my spine and I bit my lower lip. He unhooked it with his thumb and held my head loosely with both hands. “Seeing you bite your lip like that is frustrating.” He said and leaned closer. Our faces were just a mere inch from touching. “As I want to taste it so badly.”

I parted my lips and our breath mingled. It felt like time stood still as our gazes were locked and the fire within me kept growing. I could already feel myself getting wet from just the touch and I wanted to jump forward and claim his lips.

He slowly snaked his fingers into my hair while leaning forward to the side. His soft words tickled my ear as he spoke. “I want to taste every inch of your body.” I held my breath. “I want to saviour every part and then claim your body as mine.” I closed my eyes and a low moan left my lips. “And I know you want the same.”

His fingers tickled my scalp as he stared into my eyes again. Before I could say or do anything, my body moved forward and our lips brushed against each other. I straightened my back, trying to claim his lips, but he moved back with me, still holding my head. He intwined his fingers around my hair and pulled back, forcing my head to tilt back. I placed my hands on his chest as to not loose balance. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. He parted my lips with his tongue and made the fire within me explode. I responded by engaging in an erotic dance between our tongues. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He let go of my hair and pulled my waist closer to him. I could already feel the bulge in his boxers grow.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and our crotches rubbed against each other. We broke the kiss and panted for air as our foreheads were connected. I could feel my lips were swollen and red. “I want you.” He mumbled as he pulled me even closer to him. “Let me have you.” He begged.

The air was filled with electricity and fire, swirling in a storm around us. He didn’t have to beg twice. I answered by claiming his lips again. I held onto him as he crawled onto the bed and laid me down on my back.

He trailed kisses from my lips, down my jaw and neck. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it off. He continued the trail of warm and wet kisses along my collarbone and down my chest, leaving a red trail from his three day stubbles. I gasped for air as his soft lips found my left nipple and tugged on it with his teeth. He gently massaged my right breast while sucking on the left one. I let out a moan when he switched side and sucked on my right nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

He trailed kisses down my stomach and dipped his tongue in my navel before kissing my hipbones. He spread my legs slowly. “Fuck.” I whispered as he kissed the inside of my right thigh down to my knee. He switched to my inner left thigh and trailed kisses to the apex. I held my breath again when I felt his hot breath through my panties. He hooked both sides of my panties and swiftly pulled them off.

I bit my lip as I felt a slight embarrassment having him between my legs. Without warning, he drew the flat of his tongue over my pussy. I let out a surprised yip and a deep chuckle vibrated from his chest.

He dipped his tongue into my opening, tasting the honey drops of my arousal. A satisfied hum came from Tom as he dug his tongue deeper into me. He lapped his tongue over my clit and guided two fingers into me. As soon as he curled his fingers I could feel an orgasm quickly build up inside me. I arched my back as he quickened his pace within me. He sucked on my clit and I grabbed a hold of his hair. I curled my toes as I felt the orgasm explode within me. “Tom.” I cried out loudly.

He pulled out his fingers and sat up. I looked at him with a slight sweat on my brow, panting as my body was still high from the orgasm. He sucked on his fingers, hummed with delight and closed his eyes. He sucked his fingers clean and gave me a smirk once he was done.

He pulled off his t-shirt and the dim moonlight made him look like a silver god standing between my legs. His boxers were straining to contain his twitching cock within its confines. “You look like an angel, Luna.” He breathed as he studied my still trembling body. In a single and swift move, he pulled off his boxers and his thick and long cock sprung out. My eyes widened with both pleasure and fear, as I was worried I might not be able to take him. But his eyes told me that I would.

He crawled over me and I felt him against my thigh. I let out a moan as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. Our eyes locked and time stood still once again. I placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and continued our tango from earlier. The fiery storm between us grew bigger and bigger, and the desperation to become one grew.

He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. Our breath were mingled as he position his cock by my entrance. His precum mixed with my arousal as he slid the tip up and down between my petals. I let out a small moan. I needed him. I wanted him. I pleaded with my eyes, begging him to fill be up. He slowly entered me and we both moaned in harmony.

I felt myself stretch around him. He stilled once he had fully entered me, letting me get used to the full feeling. His cock was pulsating inside me, aching to move. I moved my pelvis up to meet him, letting him know I was ready. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck and slowly moved back before going in again. The feeling of him sent electricity through my whole body. Every move made my toes curl and I wanted to scream out in pleasure.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He panted as he quickened his pace. I arched my back and he bent down, pinching my left nipple with his teeth.

“Ah.” I whined in pleasure. “Tom.” I breathed, feeling him hit my cervix with each thrust. He let go of my nipple and stared into my eyes. My head begun to spin as a second orgasm begun to build.

I parted my legs further, giving him more access and he slammed harder with each move. He grabbed my left leg and pulled it up to his hip while leaning on his right arm. His muscles strained with each movement. He claimed my lips again, making out roughly as we both neared the edge.

My back arched up as Tom thrusted a final time into me. We both groaned out in pleasure as we came together. His cock twitched inside me, filling me with his cum. He let go of my leg and leaned on his arms above me. My body was shaking from the orgasm and a giggle left my lips. A light layer of sweat covered his forehead. Tom chuckled when he heard my giggle and kissed the top of my brow.

Tom pulled out of me slowly and laid down next to me. I felt our mixed juices drip out of me as I turned to face him. He tucked some hair behind my ear. “Beautiful angel.” He whispered and kissed my cheek. My eyelids hung low as I smiled at him. _“Luna…” His soft and rough voice tickled my eardrums. I closed my eyes, my body drained of all energy. “Wake up.”_

I opened my eyes and saw Tom sleeping soundly next to me. I sat up in bed and sat a sliver of silver moonlight peek through the curtains. “Fuck…” I whispered as it dawned on me. _A fucking dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaawww man! A fucking dream!


End file.
